L'alter de l'envie
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petite compilation qui pourra devenir grande selon mon inspiration d'histoires courtes sur le fandom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème : _« Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ? »_

Note : Ce fandom me tente aussi beaucoup, je fais ce que j'ai envie, donc bonne lecture.

* * *

Katsuki grognait, alors qu'il vit cet imbécile de Deku se débrouiller mieux qu'il le pensait. Ce crétin avait un alter, ce nul était comme lui, un super. Il fusilla du regard celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire enrager. Si c'était que quand il avait un sauvetage avec lui, tout irait bien. Mais non, ce mec était venu hanter ses pensées. Pire, quand il était proche de gars presque aussi fort que lui, car il était le meilleur, sans conteste. Ça l'énervait. Il laissa une explosion lui échapper alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme prendre une jolie couleur coquelicot en compagnie de son amie, Occhako. Il avait assez. Il écraserait ce type. C'était sa faute, son érection matinale. Il avait dû rêver de sa défaite, c'était ça. Il avait oublié son rêve et heureusement. Le fait était qu'il avait bandé pour cet imbécile. Il arrivait en trombe devant Izuku, ses cheveux vert foncé avaient un peu poussés.

« Deku, espèce d'imbécile ;  
-Katchan ! »

Il entendait son couinement, ce qui le fit sourire, il adorait ce genre de bruit venant de son rival. Car il était devenu ça pour lui. Deku, toujours lui qui s'en sortait avec les honneurs, lui qui avait le potentiel pour être un chef. Avec une puissance similaire à celle d'All might. Il lui avait caché ça, à lui. Impensable de lui pardonner.

« De quel droit, penses-tu me diriger, je suis plus fort, compris, Deku ? »

Il avançait alors que l'autre reculait, il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait voir la peur dans le regard de son collègue héros. Il mordit dans les lèvres, se surprenant à les trouver douces. Il sentait qu'il allait encore bander. De quel droit, cet imbécile lui faisait autant d'effet ?

« On rentre dans ce bâtiment ? »


	2. Chocolat

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Thème: chocolat

* * *

Le chocolat est une chose qu'aimait Izuku. Même si c'était assez commun d'aimer cette chose sucrée. Le jeune héros ne s'en cachait pas. Alors que sa mère le pensait trop grand pour avoir un calendrier de l'avant, il avait insisté pour en avoir un. De quoi avoir une dose de chocolat quotidiennement sans trop culpabiliser. Les autres de sa classe ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses. Les tests d'hiver étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Ils rendaient les apprentis super nerveux. Leur alters parfois ne faisant pas vraiment ce que leur demandaient les étudiants de première année.

Le jeune homme s'installait au côté d'Ochako, la jeune fille lui souriait et lui parlait de sa façon de réviser. Il sortait son cahier, sur lequel il notait la plupart de ses observations sur les alters, le septième volume dans sa collection personnelle sur les alters et leurs limites. Comme le garçon avait été longtemps sans pouvoir, il avait admiré ces héros, ces gens qui sauvaient les civils, il voulait faire ce métier. Plus que tout, All might avait mis entre ses mains si frêles marquées des diverses cicatrices, ce pouvoir, cette puissance destructrice si mal utilisée. Mais chaque pouvoir si utilisé pour des mauvaises fins pouvait se montrer dangereux. Comme le prouvaient les vilains qu'il avait affrontés malgré lui.

Izuku fouillait sa poche, il avait besoin de chocolat, le stress et les cris de Bakugo le rendait fou. Pour lui, il était rival. Il se sentait plus proche de Shouto, ce garçon qui subissait la pression folle de son paternel. Il soupirait, il n'avait pas un sou en poche. Il voulait sentir la sucrerie tant attendue fondre le long de sa gorge, ses sens s'amplifier, son envie d'en faire plus et surtout se sentir plus proches de ses amis. Il se morfondait et gribouillait sur son carnet. Sa moue le rendant tellement adorable que ça faisait rire l'héroïne avec le pouvoir de la gravité.

« Izuku ? Qu'est qui se passe ?  
-Rien Ochako... Vraiment rien.  
-On ne dirait pas...  
-Oh Shouto, tu as remarque toi aussi ?  
-Impossible à louper. »

Izuku sentait ses joues chauffer, il se planquait pitoyablement derrière ses bras musclés par l'entraînement. Enclenchant le rire de ses amis et les cris de Bakugo qui faisait encore exploser son banc, le troisième de la semaine. Heureusement que l'académie était habituée aux sautes d'humeur du gars aux explosions. Et heureusement pour eux et Izuku. Il se calmait à la fin de la journée. Le héros eu même droit à un chocolat de Tsuyu, toujours aussi perpicace cette jeune femme...


	3. Envie de frapper

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : drabble réalisé lors d'un événement de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Thème : Donner la fessée et vert emeraude

* * *

S'il pouvait faire une fessée à cet imbécile de Deku, Bakugou Katsuki le ferait. Sa façon d'être toujours joyeux et ses yeux vert émeraude. D'aider les autres pour un oui ou non. Il en avait plus qu'assez. C'était un nul avant, un sans alter. Alors pourquoi en avait-il un depuis qu'il était à Yuhei ? L'avait-il caché, car il ne maîtrisait pas avant, possible. Il grognait en le regardant encore sauver quelqu'un à sa place. C'était lui qui devait ce gosse. Pas ce crétin. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait un alter assez puissant pour battre le vilain qui retenait la gamine. Et lui, un coup de pied et fini. Il allait lui foutre un poing dans sa sale face. Ça serait sa vengeance.


	4. Parc d'attraction

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petit détail : Il s'agit d'un texte écrit lors d'une soirée sur le salon discord Yaoifr.

* * *

Il n'aimait pas spécialement le sucre. Mais c'est face à son enthousiasme qu'il avait cédé. Il avait entre les mains une barbe à papa si rose qu'il aurait pu en avoir honte. Mais Shinsou n'était pas à ça près. Se faire inviter par Izuku Midoriya était déjà quelque chose. Le jeune héros en devenir était particulier pour lui. Il l'impressionnait. Malgré son alter des plus puissants. Il s'intéressait aux autres. Dont lui. Que ce garçon voit en lui un héros lui faisait plaisir. Mais c'était compliqué pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. Alors à la place, il avait acheté cette barbe à papa rose bonbon. Il la tendait à l'autre garçon qui lui souriait. Il détournait la tête. Le voir comme ça lui donnait des idées bizarres. Il ne devait pas trop le regarder où ses images reviendraient, rien que d'y repenser, il avait honte. Et son pantalon bien serré. Il devrait prendre une bonne douche après cette journée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu sombre discutait avec Izuku d'alters. De leurs avantages, mais aussi de leurs inconvénients. C'était toujours passionnant de voir quelle équipe serait la meilleure selon les membres. Discuter stratégie avec ce jeune homme le passionnait. Car tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas si idiot. Bon, parfois, il jugeait un peu à la hausse certains alters. Mais Shinsou ne lui en voulait pas. Il préférait le voir heureux de partager son avis. Quand bien même le voir manger la sucrerie faisait revenir ses idées. Si au lieu de la barbe à papa, c'était sa chemise... Il secouait la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça...

Il aurait dû refuser l'invitation... Il perdait la tête. Pour lui qui avait un pouvoir avec l'esprit, c'était un peu le comble de l'ironie. Il devait garder la tête froide. Ne pas laisser ses flammes l'attirer comme un papillon. Pourtant ces lèvres qui s'agitaient. Il avait envie de les goûter. De goûter Izuku Midoriya. De le mener doucement à lui. Le garder pour lui. Parler avec lui. S'unir à lui peut-être. C'était une des solutions pour effacer les fantasmes qu'il avait pour ce garçon.

Il se frottait la nuque, il suivait l'apprenti héros dans l'attraction suivante. Car ce dernier s'était en tête de le faire sourire, lui l'inexpressif. Il ignorait qu'il suffisait que ce garçon l'embrasse pour que ça arrive. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. L'innocence d'Izuku valait tout l'or du monde.


End file.
